Toads Dont Always Turn Into Princes
by Kaz-Meisterr
Summary: My first novel : crossover, contains my friend Maxine as the main character, due to this being for her : OOCness, BoyxBoy, GirlxGirl . rated M for later parts :P
1. Prologue Party fit for a fairy

**hey hey hey (: my first lil novel eh. and i say novel, due to the fact i intend to make this substantial. Well, so yesh, this story will have boyxboy and girlxgirl, cus well, i like it kinky eh ;) its starts of pleasant, but it shall get nasty, wait and see :D so yeah, i wrote this for my lil pickle maxine thus whys shes the main charcter in it. I put myself in well, due to the fact im attention seeking :P oh, and i would reccomend going onto maxines site on here, shes in my fav authors :) **

**Sadly, i dont own anything of kingdom hearts or final fantasy :( you knew if i did, the plot would be all so more, pwhoar :P**

**and sadly, most of this prologue is based on true happenings __ loll**

She sighed for what seemed the ninth time that night, while coaxing a severely drunk minor from the corner of the room. Grabbing his hand, Maxine tried her best to send a death glare equal to the reaper itself, but failed miserably when catching sight of the teen's puffy eyelids. She ended up smiling after thinking of the circumstances; the usually lovable, animated Kieran somehow always maintained a stoic tendency, well till he truly opened up, yet here he was sat in a corner of the month's big social event bawling out his eyes. Well, in a positive the eyes themselves changed from the ocean blue of his former self, to the piercing grey eyes of the man in front of him. She sighed again, thinking how these eyes once longed for her; but now no longer. Ah well she merrily thought, as she dragged the almost toddler like senior towards the friends she was trying to get Kieran to meet all night.

An hour later, and her plan successfully under her belt; as she watched a blonde with gravity defying spikes charm the blushing drunk on the couch. Her sigh this time was not one of discontent, it was of happiness for her friend. Yet still a tear ran down her picturesque face, flicking her fringe to the side she gave the world the most blatant I'm-not-happy-but-I'll-smile-though look. Looking at her feet, with which taking into account her height was not hard , she watched her feet scuffle about in meaningless motions. She would never find her prince charming…

------------------------

Meanwhile on a worn in couch, said previously mentioned blonde and blushing brunette were talking, talking about the little cupid that had set them up.

" well, you know she planned this right, I mean, I don't think the part of you becoming an emotional drunk was part of said plan, but I mean getting you over to me and…" the blondes , or as Kieran know knew Cloud, cheeks creped into a tinge of red familiar to that of roses.

The sobering Kieran yelped at this, and then sat down again in a pose similar to that of an obsessed girl sat with her favourite pop-star. "Well, we're have to pay her back then wont we "he replied, showing one of those genuine smiles that Cloud only had the honour to see tonight.

"`See, no offence my prince, but this isn't a damn fairy tale" he retaliated, in a way which could easily be taken as compliment or insult

"Well..." Kieran started in a way lack of emotion, "if were on about fairy tales, then I know one thing. When Maxine's concerned, not all the toads turn into princes…" Before cloud had a chance to make a returning remark, Kieran had lunged into his chest in a fit of pure bliss…


	2. The cat, The demon and the changing room

**AHA (: first chapter up. typed rather late at night so whoops for mistakes, but i was being creative so ... :P the focus is going more over to maxine, i just had to use cloud for set up..... yes im such a player right. :P**

**once again, i still dont own kingdom hearts or final fantasy (:**

14 days later. Or even 336 hours, perhaps she was pushing it but she even fathered out it had been 20160 minutes, heck even in seconds it was…. NO, now she knew she was losing it. Maxine heaved out, her puff colliding into her cascading hair making it dance like a plastic bag in a tornado. Yes, it had been exactly a fortnight since that eventful party, since she hooked up Blondie with brownie and did she have gratitude, like fuck she did. She glanced up from her drawing pad to see the aforementioned couple practically spooning on the couch. Gah, it almost disgusted her, which with that thought she almost snapped her pencil in loathing for even thinking that. Storming into the kitchen of her shared apartment, she grabbed the first drink to come to hand to quench her bitterness. Lemon lime water, how ironic she reflected. From here, she moped into the, well she'd like to call it conservatory but really the junk room with the nice view. This came to be the tomb she encapsulated herself in for the next few hours.

-------

Raising his head from a rather, promiscuous place, Cloud looked intently into his lovers eyes.

"Kieran, this might not be the most appropriate time but…" Without even letting him finish, the slender brunet jumped down his lover's throat, this time not literally.

"My god, I love you and all but jeez, another round!? That's like the 10th today "he said in a blur, although somehow maintaining to pant heavy between his words.

" no no no I was trying to say… wait did you say you loved me?" this last comment came to a surprise to both of them, in which Clouds reply was a reddening of the lovers cheeks and a look down . "Aww, babe "he said amorously while picking the younger guy up and into a big embrace. After a moment, Cloud spoke again. "What I was trying to say was, tonight we help Maxine" After receiving a confused look, he carried on with a sigh "Remember, she hooked us up, we hook her up". He knew that Kieran got the message after receiving an 'ohh' that could have been mistaken for a roar. Grinning the blonde carried on; " Its easy ok, you take her out, get her… how do you youngsters say this, glammed up ? " which after receiving the start of a heckling smile , he quickly started speaking again before mockery commenced. "Before you even fucking start, just SHUT UP …. Please? "He added after feeling he may have been to harsh. "Just get her out, and I'll set up here babe "to which he received the best answer he could possibly think of; a deep kiss and a thumbs up.

-------

Perhaps if she wasn't as coloured, or exhaling regularly then Maxine could be mistaken for being petrified, in which medical attention in the form of an antidote would be required. However, frankly she wasn't. Looking out of the smeared glass, she vacantly watched the summer breeze toy with the blooming flowers; forcing them to sway to and fro the lazy beat of June. Being dragged into this symphony, her head nodded to the base of the cello like trees. Then delicate harp lines as the strands of grass flicker like strings, in fierce competition with the violins of the insects chirping in time. She started humming to this composition, revelling in its sweet release. However, the instruments of nature built up an alarming pace, crescendo'ing to a booming climax which could ruin summer, louder and faster and…. Maxine's hand was grabbed; the finish penultimate and her life's beat smeared like the window.

It was only a few minutes after coming out of her music hypnosis that she realized she was being dragged firmly via the hand. Oh fucking Ifrit, it was Kieran... And Selphie! Now, Maxine was never one to be fearful, just look at her some of her company, but that brown haired, yellow dress wearing lunatic just evoked fear from the offset, well that and being pushed off a cliff by her the first time they met. Frankly, she didn't know how Kieran handled her, especially with his infamous mood swings yet here he was with the yellow Satan. Then another thought hit her, why was she being dragged towards the mall. Hearing the muttering of shoes and sparkly Maxine's firmly kicked her heels in like an obstinate toddler. This earned her an appearance from Selphie smiling sinisterly into her face, she could see from the iris refection she looked shit scared. She opened her mouth to scream out…

Maxine awoke 3 hours later semi nude in a changing room.

-----------------

Cloud shoved another condom into the bin, man he didn't realize how… animalistic they had been. He purred in a passing mirror, and then laughed as he teased his hair back to its unnatural ways. Looking around at his handiwork, he sat down and looked at the arrangement of tables and grinned in a way which Selphie would be proud. Reaching into his pocket, past the somehow unused packets, Cloud got out his phone and started ringing.

-----------------

It had been an hour since Maxine woke up in her grey box room, and she seriously was considering using the nauseous grey walls to go back to the peaceful black out hours. Although looking at the amount of sequins stitched onto dressed around her, the walls might not be required. 2 hours later and a pile of badly fitted clothes later, she'd given up asking what this was all for due to the screeching ear full she received earlier, they were still no closer the dress. Selphie sighing collapsed onto said pile and for once looked like she had lost some of her demon energy. Looking at, a rather suavely and sexily dressed, Kieran checking his phone after that bloody text tone occurred; new vigour had come. Backing Maxine into a corner of the changing room, he walked menacingly towards her with a…. pair of scissors?! Squealing she fell to seated.

"Oh come on max, this isn't gunna hurt and hey I'm gay remember…"

"Kieran your bi"

"Hmm, very true" he said approaching again…

----end of chapter one---


End file.
